Gaara's Blinddate
by dragonX15
Summary: What happens when Gaara finds himself on a blind date...with a cat! XD


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Naruto characters. Comet is MY cat, literally:D I hope you enjoy my story. Oh, the whole Gaara, Garra thing is an inside joke :p

Accidental Date!

Garra, er..., Gaara and Comet!

One day on a dark, empty beach, there sat a red haired boy named Gaara Haruno. No one truly knew his last name, but he'd stolen the last name of Sakura Haruno. Gaara had his laptop out and was chatting. He was told that online dating services were da bomb!

A few states away was a cat named Comet. He lived in Mississippi and was very smart. He secretly got on computers and chatted. He had begun talking to Gaara and had been paired up because of the dating service. The cat also had the ability to speak english.

"So, do you want me to come over and take you to dinner?" asked Gaara.

Comet meowed happily. "That'd be great!" he typed quickly.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," said Gaara as he headed to Mississippi on a wave of sand. Little did Gaara know, he was going to be dating a cat, a boy cat at that! Also, let's not forget the poor cat. How would he know that Gaara was a boy? He didn't think that the dating service would mess up, but the service thought that Gaara was a girl because of the last name.

Later that night, a boy named Danny called his best friend Annie. During this call, there was a knock at the door. Danny ran down and answered the door, his cat ran to the door with him.

The red haired boy, famous for his work on a show called Naruto, stood there. "I am Gaara..., where's Comet?" he asked patiently.

The cat jumped on Danny's head. "Here I..., YOU'RE A BOY!!?" Comet screamed.

Danny stood in awe, "Oh my gosh! Annie, Gaara from Naruto is at my house!" he shouted with excitement.

Annie leaped for joy, even though she was all the way in maryland, the boy knew that she was leaping because she said, "Yay! I'm leaping for joy!" Annie then asked, "Are you serious!? You're actually meeting Garra!?" she screamed happily, rolling her "r"s in a strange way.

There was silence. Danny seemed puzzled. "Um..., why did you say his name like that?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Because there are two r's in his name...," she replied.

Danny laughed, "But there's only one r! There's two a's," he said, rolling on the floor laughing.

During that odd conversation, an even stranger date was taking place. Comet and Gaara had went to Waffle House to eat. Comet said, "I can't believe this, I've been dating a guy." "Well I've been dating a guy too! I'm much worse off though, not only are you a guy, but you're a cat!" Gaara screamed, still freaking out. Comet sensed something inside of Gaara, it felt evil.

A mysterious man in black walked into the restuarant. He looked at Comet and said, "I know you! You're the one that's been going to those dating sites at the library!"

Comet began sweating as he ran behind the counter and started to destroy the Waffle House. The mysterious man tried to catch Comet, but Gaara stood in front of him. "I'm very upset today..., so leave," said Gaara. The man tried to punch Gaara, but sand enveloped his fist. "I said to leave!!" Gaara screamed as his hands turned into giant, sandy claws.

Back at the apartment, the comical Gaara or Garra conversation continued. "I promise, it does NOT have two r's in it," Danny said as he continued laughing.

Annie decided to comically end it by saying, "Oh well..., when I say it, it's pronounced Garra and does have two r's!" she said, laughing.

Gaara began turning into a demon and had already paralyzed the mysterious man. Comet devised a way to let out his anger. Comet jumped onto Gaara's neck and began biting.

Gaara started to return to normal. "Stop, it hurts!" he screamed.

"But it looks like cinnamon!" screamed the cat as he bit the sand on Gaara's neck.

Two hours later, Comet got home.

"Comet's back from his date!" said Danny.

"Woo hoo! Is Garra with him?" asked Annie.

"It's Gaa..., nevermind," Danny said, laughing uncontrollably. "Actually..., no. Where is Gaara?" asked Danny.

"I saw what looked like cinnamon on his neck and tried to eat it... He thought that I was trying to give him a hickey, so he left with the cinnamon," Comet explained with a sad tone in his voice.

After Comet left the room, Danny told the story to Annie.

"So he scared Garra away?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna see Garra again," Danny replied.

Annie giggled. "See! I told you it was pronounced Garra! Nyah!" Annie said, picking on Danny for his mistake in the pronunciation.

Danny sighed, " Yes, I guess it can be Garra."

So the question remains, is it Gaara or Garra? Whey did he use a girl's last name!? Will Comet get another date? If so, will it be a girl next time, or at least a cat? Time can only tell..., well that..., and more of my best friend's hilarious, funny, and random suggestions! What was learned from this? Nothing you say? Wrong! It proves that online dating services are not da bomb! Please send reviews on my funny little dating story. :)


End file.
